Too good to be true?
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: Morgana is back, and with an eye for Arthur and revenge for Merlin, nothing is going to go according to plan. I'm very bad at summaries. Arthur/Morgana pairing. Slight Merlin/Morgana. Please consider to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I fancied myself an ArMor oneshot. To be completely honest with you, guys, I've always loved ArMor. It is my original favourite pairing. And then Mergana came along and well… it all went to shambles with Mergana being "the most popular", so…**

**But, to all the Mergana fans out there, there is some Mergana in later chapters. And it does get a bit heated. But, overall, it's an ArMor fic, so… **

**I originally came up with the idea when I was watching the new Series 3 trailer (.com/watch?v=j5mSUKjPTUY) (( - YAYZ! )) and I thought, "well, why not twist this a bit, ey? Just before series 3 comes out so they wont know what happens…". It all slots in with the given evidence with Morgana, but I just mix it up a bit…**

**Now, without further babbling, here goes…**

It had been mere months since Morgana's disappearing act. The minutes had felt like hours, the hours like days, the days like months, and the months like years. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful, everyone just agreeing with _everything_ Uther said, not wanting to get in the way of mourning his (not really) daughter.

The search parties were regular, starting from dawn until dusk, often loosing a few soldiers in battles along the way. It was mayhem. Uther would pick a fight with anyone in desperation to get his beloved Ward back.

Soon enough though Uther had given up hope (secretly, he hadn't and still send regular private parties) so Arthur was the only one, with Merlin and a group of knights, to search the lands for her. Sometimes they would stay out for days on end, setting up camp in hope of getting deeper into the forest the next morning.

But then even the knights were tired of coming, but were forced to by the king, their boredom only dragging the horrible hours further to infinity. Even Merlin got resistant to coming after a while, filling the Prince's ears with false lies and no hope. But the stubborn blonde-haired boy didn't listen to his scraggy haired servant. He listened to nobody. Arthur wouldn't give up throughout his life. He didn't know how much he missed her until she was gone. How much he _loved_ her.

The moon rose high in the sky, announcing daylight was long gone, and Arthur lead his little search group into an abandoned druid camp. His hopes had been beaten from him, knowing that he would never see his sister (he hated to think of it like that, it sounded dirty) ever again. His gut told him she was alive. He just hoped that, wherever she was, she was happy and healthy.

They reached the outskirts of the small camp, the embers in the fire still warm, mist spreading all around them. Arthur withdrew his sword, closely followed by the knights behind him. If anyone was here, they needed protection.

There was a faint shadow of a person in the distance that nobody paid attention to. It was only the ragged breathing and the slight stumble when Morgana was noticed surfacing from behind one of the tents, coming into view. Her hair was massed with twigs and leaves sticking out in every direction, her body slim (giving an indication that food was scarce), her dress filthy and her pale skin of her face covered in mud and dirt.

Everyone froze, including the damsel in distress, their hearts thudding wildly in realization on whom they'd stumbled across. It must be false. This can't be real. It had been too long, they were both meant to forget, to learn to loose…

Arthur's head pounded against his skull, his heart leaping up to his throat and blocking any words from surfacing. He couldn't believe it. After all the loss and the searching and the nights that he would lay in bed and hope and pray that she was still alive and… here she was. They had finally found her.

His heart leaped in his chest, willing his body to move but he was paralyzed, thinking his eyes were deceiving him, that it was just another hopeful dream. But he could hear her rugged breathing and smell the sweet air of her in the wind, and it was all so _real._ And before he was aware of anything, his lips and whispered her name in utter shock.

"Morgana…"

**Enjoy? Yes? No? Why? Review please! =D**

**Chapter 2 comes quicker if you review… AND A LOT LONGER! A few thousand words I should think. I love writting mushy stuff...**

**Next chappy will be some nice ArMor moments. =)**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second and longer chapter. **

**Thank you for all your reviews guys! It's appreciated greatly! You inspire me to write more.**

**I know I said this would be really long, but I have London tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to update for 2 days.**

**Anyway…**

**Here goes.**

"_Morgana…"_

The name she'd been called so often, the name she desperately longed for again, her true identity. Morgause told her that she should be addressed as Morgan le Fay otherwise it was disrespect, but Morgana wasn't thinking straight. She wasn't thinking about anything but _him._

And then suddenly he was there and she was in his tight embrace, nuzzling her head into his neck as the tears threatened to overspill, Arthur lifting her up and spinning her around in delight, holding her firm against his chest.

"Arthur…" Morgana breathed, her eyelids falling closed as she lent into him, forgetting about everyone staring for a moment.

"Where have you been?" He asked in her ear, too quiet for anybody else to hear, inhaling her scent as she ignored him. She let a small smile tug at the edges of her plump pink lips, holding onto him gently, enjoying the peaceful silence in his embrace.

Her purpose of coming back to Camelot was a sadistic plan thought up by Morgause. Morgana had to get back under Uther Pendragon's wing, getting under Camelot's defence, and tare it up from the inside out. She knew that her only obstacle would be Merlin, or rather Emrys, but she had no idea what else would pop up along the way and soil her plans…

Then her moments of thought and comfort were ruined as the knights rushed over and started yapping, Morgana's temper rising as Arthur pulled back and away from her. She hated when he acted like an arse just to impress the knights. She felt excluded.

"Are you okay milady?" One of the faithful men asked, although his eye for her had seemed to dispersed. As for all the other men, she noticed. None of them looked at her in awe anymore, they barely looked at her at all, like she was some sort of peasant. And she craved the special attention right now.

She just nodded her head faintly, her face quite pale and looking quite sickly, her hair a real mess.

"I think we should head back to Camelot." Arthur announced after a minute of checking Morgana over for wounds, "we should be there by morning if we walk quick enough."

"Arthur" Morgana complained, gaining the crown prince's undivided attention, "I don't think I can make it all that way to Camelot. _Please _can we just camp down for tonight?"

"No, Morgana, there are bandits and plunderers out there that would want my head. It's far too dangerous to camp down in the dark when Camelot is amidst war!" Arthur defended, frowning at his adoptive sister.

"Then walking back would be just as dangerous!" Morgana said, her voice too weak to shout, her eyes flaring up with the stubborn anger that she always had.

"We are walking! End of story!" Arthur roared, his voice full of authority, making (his) Morgana look away from him, stepping back in submission. She didn't look at him, or face him for that matter.

"Then I'm staying here." Morgana said boldly, turning and limping to one of the tents, sitting down stubbornly.

"Morgana, you're being ridiculous!" Arthur shouted with a sigh, making his way over to his (not) sister, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm not…" She muttered, looking away from him. Arthur put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. But as soon as he saw the hurt and pain in them, along with the pleading and lonely streaks, he was undone.

"We'll camp down here tonight!" He called to them all, and Morgana smiled up to him, giving Arthur a kiss on the cheek and mumbling thank you's in his ear.

Arthur helped her up to her feet as they set up camp, his eyes drifting down to her leg. She had obviously twisted it somehow, and a night of rest should do it good.

"I'm taking her down to the lake to get cleaned up. If we're not back in 10 minutes then call."

That is the precise moment Morgana saw Merlin, staying as far away as them as possible, and anger flared up inside of her. The images of his face when he poisoned her flashed through her brain. It haunted her dreams most nights and she would wake up choking and gasping for breath. He betrayed her as a friend. He couldn't be trusted. _Morgause _was the saviour here. She was the good one. And Merlin, or rather Emrys, was evil. And she hated him to the very core.

Then his eyes met hers and she saw power crackling in his irises, his posture stiff, his orbs boring through her skull. She was scared of him, admittedly, but her fear turned to anger and her anger burned in her magic.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Morgana's waist, helping her climb down a hill as he ignored the knights protests.

Once down there, Arthur sat her on the riverbed, taking off his chain mail and tunic, using his shirt and tarring it in half, dipping one of the pieces in the water. He rinsed it out before bringing it up to Morgana's face, cleaning the dirt off it.

"You have some bruises…" He whispered to her, trying to hide the hurt that _his_ Morgana was injured.

"It's nothing, really" She whispered back, bringing her hand up to hold his to her cheek, her eyes locking with his sea blue ones. Blue to green and both full of desire.

"Where were you?" He asked, but she shook her head, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Once she was cleaned up he moved around behind her, straddling her from behind, his fingers set on brushing out the leaves and twigs from her matted hair. Once finished he continued to run his fingers through her lush hair, soothing her as she laid back in his arms. Normally if anyone else was around they would never go to this extent.

"You know…" She started, her voice quiet and soft, "I… I really missed you Arthur. I had no idea how much I actually love you until I was away, despite your pratty nature." She felt him stop the combing with his fingers, and she went stiff, thinking that this had gone too far out of their comfort zone. She gulped.

"Morgana…" He whispered in her ear, "look at me…" She turned her head around, her neck craning. He leaned forward and before she knew it their lips were hovering over each others, one move would seal a kiss. She could see the desire in his eyes and oh boy, she needed this.

Arthur stay there for a moment, moving in slightly so their lips faintly brushed, not even really touching, before staying right there. He wanted her to take the first move. And both of them weren't thinking of anything but each other.

So now it was Morgana's choice.


End file.
